


One Sentence Fics

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Tennis RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all sorts of genres and couples.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lustful, Han/Leia.

Lust always takes over when the danger is over, she knows this but she still responds to his every move.


	2. Heroes, Roger Federer/Andy Murray.

"Never meet your heroes... unless they are Roger, he's always polite."


	3. Eyes Like The Ocean, Kate/OFC

Her eyes are like the ocean, the girl stares as she talks, her hands spreading wide, her smile bright and she swears she is lost at sea, lost in the woman's eyes.


	4. Starlight, Suzannah & Kate.

Suzannah watches Kate as they stargaze, aware that her friend is finally, truly happy, the smile is clear and she smiles to herself as she finally looks back to the stars, glad she can be here, like this, without fear that Kate may yet need comfort, they are happy here, friends who have no need to talk to be content.


End file.
